I Love Me?
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Dark is thrown into the past, by a spell gone horribly wrong. He runs into someone very familiar, and wants more than just his name. YAOI, Lemon, Dark M. X Mahado, Full Summary Inside!


**I love… me?...**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Dark Magician gets thrown back in time by a spell gone horribly wrong, despite his skill in magic. He ends up back in Ancient Egypt when he sees someone that closely resembles him, but wonders who it could be and why he is so attracted to him. Dark will get what he wants from this person no matter what.**

**Dark Magician X Mahado YAOI, Lemon, Rated M**

**Dark: I cannot believe you are doing this to me**

**Mahado: Oh come on at least give her a chance to write this**

**DM Girl: Thanks and enjoy :D I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (even though that would be awesome)**

Dark closed his eyes as he was thrown through the time vortex, the warping of reality causing him to be tired. In the back of his mind he hoped that this time jump wouldn't kill him, since the spell hadn't fortunately. Right before he was thrown out of the time vortex, he said a spell to cast invisibility around him, so that if he landed near someone, they wouldn't see him and be frightened.

Eyes closed, he felt himself being thrown out of the vortex, and his head came in contact with concrete. The only thing stopping him from cracking his head or knocking him out, was the helmet he wore. Taking it off carefully, Dark looked at his surroundings, and noticed he had landed in Ancient Egypt. His knowledge of the past allowed him to recognize the ancient glyphs that coated the walls of the building he was in, but he wasn't alone.

Dark looked over and noticed someone else in the room with him. The man was well built, wearing only a shendyt, and his light brown hair came to his shoulders. Dark realized he looked fairly similar to himself. Not only that, but seeing this man made Dark feel slightly aroused, just thinking about what this man could go through with him, just exactly how much this man could handle.

"Who is there?" The man said. "I can sense someone is here."

Dark realized he might as well reveal himself before things got out of hand and the man started hunting for him. Dark took off the invisibility spell and stood up, setting his staff down.

"My name is Dark. A spell I was doing went horribly wrong and I was thrown into the past." Dark said, walking up to the man, who still had his back turned to him.

"My name is Mahado, and I am a High Priest to the Pharaoh." The man, Mahado said.

Now Dark realized why this man looked so much like him. _This was him_! Well, this was him before the incident with the Thief King, Bakura.

"You have now grown quiet, why?" Mahado asked.

"Just something I thought about." Dark said. The incident that caused him to become a Duel Monster wasn't the only thing on his mind. Dark was imagining how it would feel to run his hands along his toned body, making him moan his name while he pleasured his past self.

Mahado turned around and looked at Dark, and Dark noticed the only difference between him and his past self was that his hair was no longer brown, but purple.

"You do look similar to me, but I don't think I will ever have purple hair." Mahado said.

"Just wait." Dark said, smiling. He never realized how nice he used to look before the incident with Bakura.

Dark couldn't help himself and pushed Mahado up against the wall, crashing their lips together. At first, Mahado tried to fight, but then gave into Dark, kissing him back, allowing Dark to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Snapping his fingers, the rest of Dark's outfit went away, and he was now wearing an identical shendyt to the one Mahado was wearing. Through the thin shendyt, both men could feel how aroused the other was, and any movement caused their barely clothed lengths to rub against each other.

"Dark…" Mahado said as Dark moved down and started to tease one of his nipples with his tongue. "Don't… tease me…"

Dark said nothing, moving his hands down Mahado's sides, slipping off the shendyt, revealing his throbbing erection. Using his magic, Dark transferred Mahado to the bed, and then slipped off his on shendyt. Dark got on top of Mahado, grinding his hips into Mahado's, creating friction that felt oh so sweet to them both.

"Dark…" Mahado moaned his name. Dark grabbed both of them and started pumping, causing even more pleasure between the two.

"Dark… I'm close…" Mahado said and moaned loud, sweet sound to Dark's ears.

"I am… too…" Dark said, his breath coming in ragged spurts.

With just a few more pumps, both came on each other, moaning the other's name. Dark moved from on top of Mahado and lay next to him. Mahado put his arms around Dark, pulling him close, and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"When do you have to go back to the future?" Mahado asked in barely a whisper.

"Once I figure out the right spell I can." Dark said. "But I'm not sure I want to go back."

"I hope you don't anytime soon." Mahado said.

Soon, both had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Dark made a silent wish before he had fallen asleep, that this hadn't changed the future, and that he would be able to stay for a long time here.

**Dark: I am going to murder you and send you to the Shadow Realm.**

**Mahado: Not if I don't stop you.**

**DM Girl: And I thought you said you liked it!**

**Dark: I did, a little too much.**

**DM Girl: Oh whatever, I am never going to the Shadow Realm as long as Mahado is here.**

**Mahado: Rate and Review! We want your thoughts!**


End file.
